


Hope County Mysteries #1

by classifiedintentions



Series: Hope County Mysteries [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Disturbing Themes, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Or not, Pre-Canon, Psychological Torture, Slight OOC, Torture, technically it can be interpreted in more ways then one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classifiedintentions/pseuds/classifiedintentions
Summary: In this rendition of Hope County Mysteries Jacob gets more than he bargained for, and what happens to Faith after faith loses its power? The death herself seems to be lurking about and our heroes appear to be in deep trouble.------And there she was - death on a white horse, and hell followed with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will not have deputy in it. It will however have an OC and here supernatural tag comes in. I'll do a continuation of this series which might feature supernatural deputy (or someone else), but this is not that fic.

She doesn’t remember what happened, not exactly. 

She remembers the screams, her aunt waking her up and telling her to hide. She was confused, frightened, they did not tell her much. 

Her aunt hid her in a tool shack, she told her to not worry, she promised to protect her when her parents died, she said that she won’t break that promise. So she hid and she waited.

There was nothing at first, you couldn’t even hear the crickets outside. It was as if death herself came and killed everything in her path. The silence was deafening, but she obeyed and made no sound. 

Then she heard it, dogs, no not dogs, wolves. Growls and barks, silent cries for help. She realized then - Jacob. There isn’t much she heard about the seed brothers, her parents never had a chance to tell her and her aunt refused to discuss the subject. But she knew one thing - she has them to thank for the fact that she was orphaned. Her instincts kicked in, she grabbed a sharp knife from a nearby drawer - usually used for whittling but it would do. She grabbed the knife and she hid once again.

The seconds felt like minutes, her sense were heightened. She knew fighting them was a death sentence, but at least she won’t die a coward.

Then she heard it, the footsteps, someone was approaching. She waited and waited until the door opened, then she jumped and stabbed the knife in their throat. The blood, she did not expect so much blood. It stained her shirt, the gurgling sounds of a dying man filled her ears. Her pupils dilated, she did not know what she expected. The man spasmed on the ground. His legs were kicking until they didn’t. She felt like she would vomit, the bile was rising from the stomach. She killed a man. She killed a man but she didn’t mean to. What did she wanted to do? She wanted to survive and now she is alive. Alive but her hands are stained, she thought she would cry.

A strong hand suddenly pulled her out of the shed and threw on the ground outside.  
“A fiery little lamb, aren’t you? But are you a lamb or a hunter?” the man asked, grabbing her shoulders and turning her so she could face him. The fall pulled her out of her trance, she promptly forgot the killing. J.Seed she could read and then she felt as if her faith was sealed.

He gave her the knife she used to kill the man in the shed and pulled out a music box which he then started winding up. “Cull the herd little lamb. Kill the weak, prove that you are strong.”

The music was maddening, red surrounded her vision, she could hear voices yet she couldn’t tell to who they belonged. She felt frightened, lost in this strange new world of crimson. Her eyes scanned the area, her survival instinct kicked in. Then she saw them, enemies. Men who wanted to kill her, she knew, yet she didn’t not know how she possessed that information. It did not matter, they wanted to kill her but she will kill them first.

She ran to the man closest to her and stabbed him in the chest. He promptly fell down, clutching his chest. 

“Excellent” a voice told her. It belonged to Jacob. She did not know why but she enjoyed the praise, it made her feel powerful.

So she killed another.

“The weak” the voice started “often think themselves heroes. They promise to protect, they say that they are stronger, that you don’t need to know pain, suffering. And yet, when time comes, it shows who is weak, and who is strong. Who is prey and who is the hunter.”

She killed more, and more and more and more until it all went away. Until the hands once again grabbed her shoulders, a voice spoke into her ears “Good job, little lamb”. And she does not remember the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she felt, the thing that had woken her up was the cold.

The cold and the frost, the hard ground beneath and then the rays of sunlight, the sound of dogs barking and the muffled screams.

The last thing she heard was the sound of whittling, the sound of little bits and pieces of wood falling to the ground. 

She woke up hazed and tried to sit up, her bones ached and her muscles protested at the sudden movement. But she managed. She glanced around her cage, all iron bars and sharp edges. She looked up at the man on a chair next to the cage, the one who was carving the wood.

“Y’know. At first I didn’t think much of you, well I didn’t think anything of you. I thought you were weak, weak like your parents, weak like your guardians. But you are not, are you? You do not hesitate in face of death, you kill when you have to. You are born to be a killer, but nobody is born as anything. You must train, and don’t be sloppy.” He continued to diligently work the wood into a sharp point. Carving it in calculated and precise strikes. She stared at the its tip, mesmerized by it. 

“Try not to die. Only the weak die.” he suddenly stopped “you are not weak, are you?” Only now did he turn to look at her. “Your parents were weak and they left you in protection of others. Others who thought themselves heroes and protectors for taking in a poor little orphan. Look where they are at now. Culled by the strong. They lied, they all lie. That’s how it always was, but we forgot. And now, when the collapse comes, only the strong can protect themselves.”

He continue whittling the wooden stick, leaving her in silence. When he stopped he turned around and gave her the sharp stick. He pulled out the music box and continued his dreadful song.

“Cull the herd.”

And she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Frost was biting at her feet. She was sitting on the dirt, hugging her knees. Cold crawled up her little legs that had grown shaky and weak. Her blond hair became straw like in texture. She must have looked like quite a sight.

The cold and the frost gnawed at her for days, she was cold, so very cold. She couldn’t sleep, not anymore. Not even her thoughts visited her inside her head, she felt hollow, empty. She was lonely, lonely and hungry, but not afraid, no. She couldn’t be, the hunger consumed her emotions, it consumed everything.

Then Jacob visited, a blessing in the darkness. He brought some dried meat.

“How are you holding up, little lamb?”

She moved closer to the iron bars of her cage.

“You have a guest” he said and tossed her the meat which she swallowed in haste.

And then she saw her, a light in the darkness, an angel in the debts of hell. She looked innocent, divine, perfect, oh she hated her already. All sweet smiles and innocent eyes, mocking her, pitying her.

“My name is Faith” she said and the lamb answered with a grimace.  
Faith wasn’t bothered by her reaction but she could see Jacob smirk. 

Faith pulled a flower seemingly out of nowhere. “I bear gifts” she said. Faith handed her the flower and she eyed it carefully, not making a single move to take it. “Come on, don’t be shy.” She looked into Faiths blue eyes and took the flower. She slowly moved it closer to her face and sniffed it. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

Time passed, and she struggled to wake up. Her eyelids were heavy, she couldn’t lift them, she was too weak, she always was.

But she managed, or at least she thought she did. Visions of red and scarlet and all its shades flooded her sight like waves in a relentless ocean.

She was confused, yet she found peace.

Slowly the turbulent tides calmed and paved a path for a wave of darkness to seep in, like ink in water. The darkness was consuming, devouring all the colors until only it remained. Was she still dreaming? She saw nothing, so she tried to take a step. One at first, then another and another until she was running. Running until her legs were weak and she collapsed on her knees. In the distance she could see it - a white horse. And it was as sickly and pale as she was. Once it had seen her, it came galloping.

She wasn’t afraid, she felt peace.

The horse came to a quick halt in front of her. She could take a closer look at its ashen mane, its sunken eyes, the bones protruding out of its skin. She gazed into the abyss of its impossibly black eyes. And the abyss gazed back. They spent some time carefully watching each other, observing. 

Until she put a hand to its muzzle and woke up.

A white light blinded her. She blinked to clear her visions and only then she could see the same blue eyes watching her.

“You are more special than you realize.”

And behind Faith she could see it - a white horse, and the lamb followed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Now she is with Faith.

She is no longer with Jacob. Her memory is hazy, she can’t remember much of what happened after she woke up from her first nightmare. She remembers arguing, voices yelling, dogs barking and Faiths smile. She can make out reassuring whispers, the smell of flowers and taste of sweet tea. Memories of things that were and those that might have been have mixed together in her mind to create a stew of information, she can barely tell what’s real and what is the product of her imagination. 

She remembers anger, being afraid, scared for her life. She remembers being hungry while she was with Jacob. Faith is different, those fears are gone.

She feels at peace.

She is with Faith now and Faith is kind, Faith is good and she is so very pretty. She hopes to be like Faith one day. Faith makes her laugh, she shows her all the pretty flowers and the birds. She also teaches her, about the Father, the collapse, about sin and virtue. Faith knows a lot.

Faith tells her that she will soon be part of her family. That makes her happy, she doesn’t remember the last time she belonged somewhere. Faith protects her, she really does, no more fake promises. With her she feels safe, cherished and loved. Faith would never leave her.

But sometimes she must. She tells her the importance of being selfless, of patience. She has other children to attend to, her little Angels. And the lamb understands. She awaits her patiently in a little cottage Faith has given her, it is small and she is often alone. But she is not lonely, nor afraid.

She has Faith.

She loves it even more when Faith is here. On those occasions she feels special, loved. Sometimes Faith sings innocent songs while braiding her hair. Sometimes she even lets her out, there she plays in the flower fields with butterflies and her animal friends. Rarely does she see others. She asked Faith about it once but she just smiled and told her she wasn’t ready, then she gave her more tea.

She feels happy.

Every so often she begins to remember, she remembers her parents and then her aunt. Their betrayal, her pain. And then she remembers Jacob, the wolves and the need to kill, the will to survive. Long forgotten memories invade her mind, they make her scared, frightened like an animal. It makes her remember the song, the words, the sickening melody. It makes her angry, it makes her want to cry. She lashes out then, she refuses, the world becomes dull and grey. Jacob hated when she cried, so she rarely did. But Faith is kinder, with Faith she can be weak.

In times like these Faith takes her into her arms, she tries to calm her down.

“You have to forgive Jacob” she gives her more tea to drink, it is sickly and sweet but it makes her happy “he was only trying to save you.” 

She likes the tea, but she hates the flowers. Tea makes her happy and calm. Flowers give her bad dreams, flowers eat her memory. She figured soon enough that that’s not supposed to happen. It must have been the reason Faith took her in.

She hasn’t seen other peggies yet, nor the angels. She hasn’t seen anybody else inhale the scent of the flowers, but Faith always faintly smells like them. Like her silken dress, it hangs tightly around her form giving her a divine appearance. It cannot be dangerous to all then, but why is it to her.

She patiently sits on an oak chair in the dining room. She wanted to ask Faith, to find out what it all meant. She anxiously skimmed her nimble fingers on the surface of the table, she didn’t fear asking Faith, no. Faith was always there for her, she wanted her to be happy, she would never hurt her. She was afraid of finding out the truth. She glanced at the door, Faith went to answer Joseph’s call few hours ago, she said she wouldn’t be long.

She heard the door creak open, Faith is back. Faith silently closes the door before turning to her.

“I bear excellent news” she said with a sweet smile. Faith offered her her arms and she took them in haste. “Joseph wants to see you, welcome you to our family. Isn’t that wonderful?”

It was, she smiled and laughed and danced. It was everything she wanted. To finally belong, no more lies, no more sins, she will be pure, she has faith. But then her smile fell. She remembered the question, Faith’s words echoed in her memory. Faith must have noticed her worry, offering a pitiful smile.

“I thought you said that I wasn’t ready.” she thought she would cry, they would abandon her, she will be an outcast, she will never be ready. Never be ready until she could properly enter the Bliss. 

“You have nothing to fear” Faith put her hands on her cheeks, smiling gleefully “We will help you get rid of your sin, the one that is stopping you from being pure, being free and happy. That is why I took you from Jacob, he couldn’t save you. Nobody reacted that way to the Bliss before, I didn’t understand why you are different. But the father showed me, he made me understand, he will help you too.”

Faith took her by the hand. “Come, John will cleanse your soul. Path the way for the Bliss, for your happiness.” Faith smiled all innocent and childlike and she offered a weak one in return.


End file.
